Mi extraño día
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Kurama es todo menos insensible y con solo un pequeño regalo de Ami se dará cuenta que no conoce a los humanos tan bien como cree.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola: 3**

**Bienvenidos a mi humilde fic sobre Kurama y un día normal del tengu.**

* * *

_Kamisama Hajimemashita no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Julieta Sususki_

* * *

Kurama se estiro en su cama, ya habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que piso el colegio por última vez, debía volver si quería mantener las apariencias. Se rasco un ojo y parpadeo un par de veces. Todo se veía raro, más de lo normal; la cabeza le daba vueltas y termino levantándose pesarosamente, enredándose en sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo, la noche anterior la disquera lo había tenido en una larga fiesta promocionando su nuevo álbum, los humanos insistían tanto en sociabilizar en todo momento que había tomado más de la cuenta, o eso parecía.

Alargo sus alas y bostezo. Intentando parecer más animado se miró al espejo, casi parecía un zombi, tal vez un baño lo pondría mejor. Dio dos pasos e intento salir de su cuarto, pero ¡Oh desgracia! Sus alas no lo dejaban salir.

— ¿Enserio? —Se dijo a sí mismo— esta clase de cosas solo me suceden a mí — replegó sus alas y se dirigió al baño con intenciones de relajarse.

Entro en el amplio cuarto y se desvistió, la bañera lo estaba esperando desde hace quince minutos, pero él no se había animado a levantarse. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, para ser un yōkai últimamente había descuidado mucho su cuerpo y sus entrenamientos, casi parecía un humano de verdad.

—No, es imposible, solo que el ritmo de la vida de ahora no es el mismo de hace 200 años, esto es mucho más difícil, además no todos tienen una doble vida.

El cuervo se sumergió en la bañera, quedando completamente tapado por el agua, cuando el repetitivo timbre de su celular lo sorprendió. Sacando su mano del agua y tocando con suavidad el borde del lavamanos, tomo su celular. Saco la cabeza y contesto, no era nada importante, solo que en media hora lo recogerían para llevarlo a la secundaria. Bostezo de nuevo y se sumergió.

"_Será un largo día"_ pensó.

* * *

Al bajarse del automóvil, una avalancha de chicas súper fanáticas le cayeron encima, unas pidiendo autógrafos, otras un abrazo y hubo una que hasta un hijo esperaba de él. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y entro corriendo al instituto, las humanas tendían a ser un poco esquizofrénicas de vez en cuando; cosa que comprobó al ver a Nanami entretenida regañando a Tomoe en medio de un corredor.

—Vas a pedirle disculpas y no volverás a hacerlo Tomoe —sentenció la diosa, mientras su cabeza crecía a un tamaño significativamente grande— ve, ahora.

Debido al poder espiritual el Kitsune salió enseguida a cumplir la petición de su maestra, dejando atrás a una alterada Nanami y a un Kurama algo sorprendido.

—Veo que tu zorrito se revelo de nuevo —hablo el cuervo, sorprendiendo a Nanami.

—Ohaiyo yaa, Kurama-kun —saludo esta con una sonrisa—, Sí, Tomoe siempre ataca a todo ser que se encuentre y es muy maleducado con los chicos de la escuela— recrimino la muchacha al tiempo que el mencionado regresaba totalmente enojado.

—Sí, eso veo —alcanzo a decir Kurama, antes de que Tomoe interrumpiera.

—Pero si aquí está el cuervo.

—Hola Tomoe —Saludo este cortésmente, temiendo iniciar una pelea tonta— ¿Cómo has estado?

—nada bien, gracias a una chiquilla molesta que me hizo pedirle disculpas a un tonto que intento propasarse con ella.

Kurama tomo distancia, estas peleas siempre terminaban bastante mal y si él intervenía seguramente sería quien peor la pasaría. Un par de minutos luego el timbre hizo presencia y fue necesario entrar un salón; antes de poder iniciar su estudio, tuvo que limpiar su escritorio, como siempre, de toda clase de ofrendas que sus fans dejaban allí: velas aromáticas, collares, rosas, monedas e incluso no faltaba la extremista que le dejaba un brasier con su número de teléfono. Al menos agradecía tener tanta atención y fans que compraran sus discos e hicieran crecer su industria, solo por ello toleraba esas cosas.

Estaba allí, deshaciéndose de todas esas cosas, cuando encontró un papel blanco, perfumado, con la letra de una canción. Era buena, muy buena, y tenía un tinte de tragedia y de amor no correspondido que le hizo reflexionar acerca de la procedencia de esa caligrafía femenina, delgada y fina, con que se había escrito la canción. Venia, al respaldo, acompañada de unas notas de guitarra, tatareo el ritmo un momento y lo sintió preciso al estilo de la canción.

"_¿Quién se habrá tomado el trabajo de hacerme este regalo?" _Pensó, mirando a todas las fans que se amontonaban en la puerta para verlo, ninguna tenía cara de ser lo suficientemente interesante e inteligente para escribir algo así, además el olor de la escritora se le hacía familiar, y no era precisamente Nanami. Se trataba únicamente de la chica que siempre lo saludaba con una extraña sonrisa.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No podía creer que ya lo había olvidado de nuevo. Era esa niñita que llevaba el cabello corto, color rojizo, y de primer grado que siempre intentaba ayudar a todos, pero que era bastante miedosa.

"_Le he prestado tanta atención a esa chica y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre" _Se cuestionó Kurama, caminando hacia la puerta que debido al inicio de las clases ya se había despejado de fans.

Miro hacía ambos lados como si la buscará, de verdad quería agradecerle ese lindo regalo, pocas veces podía decir que un detalle le había agradado tanto como ese. Volvió a su puesto en cuanto entro el profesor, estaba realmente necesitado de darle las gracias a esa niña. Allí se encontraba, en medio de la clase, totalmente absorto en sus meditaciones, cuando la voz de Nanami lo alerto y al mismo tiempo le hizo tener una idea.

—Nanami —le susurro, evitando al profesor— ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro —contesto la castaña con una sonrisa— ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito que me ayudes a… a hablar Nekota-chan —el tengu se recrimino por ese quiebre en su voz.

—Sí, la buscar en la hora del almuerzo y le diré que la esperas en la terraza del colegio, vale.

Kurama volvió a acomodarse en su puesto. Involuntariamente se estaba dando cuenta que le producía algo de miedo ir a darle las gracias a esa chica por la canción, sintió un poco de pena por ir a enfrentarla, casi reclamándole por haberle hecho un regalo; mentalmente escogió las palabras adecuadas para hablarle cuando la viera. Las manos le temblaron al escuchar el timbre del almuerzo, no había escuchado ni un murmullo en ese par de horas que no hizo más que estar en su puesto ido y con aparente estado de alucinaciones.

—Ami-chan te espera, Kurama —le advirtió Nanami, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y haciéndolo sobresaltar al haber interrumpido sus meditaciones acerca de las sensaciones que le producía pensar en hablar con esa chica. Un poco malhumorado asintió y salió apresurado del salón.

Cuando llego al último piso, vio de espaldas a la muchacha, recostada en el barandal, mirando hacía el horizonte muy distraída.

—Nekota-chan.

—Sí —contesto ella al llamado de aquel ídolo al que tanto amaba— ¿quería hablar conmigo Kurama-kun?

— ¿fuiste tú quien escribió esto? ¿Verdad? —pregunto inmediatamente, acercándose a la chica, provocando que se sonrojara a sobre manera.

—Sí, pero no esperaba que lo leyera —confeso, ocultando su sonrojo al agachar la cabeza—. Creí que usted no leía nada de lo que sus fans le dejaban allí, lo vi hace unos días botando todo a la basura.

—Yo solo guardo lo importante —musito—. Bueno… este, yo quería darte las gracias. Es una gran canción ¿no te importara si la canto para mi próximo álbum?

—Claro que no, —exclamo Nekota, dejando ver sus ojos brillosos de la emoción— la escribí para usted, es un regalo. Utilícela como mejor lo prefiera.

Un extraño e incómodo silencio prosiguió a la corta y sorprendente conversación. Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlo, por extraño que pareciera, les agrado esa incomodidad en que no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos o siquiera a hablar; todo ese ambiente les hacía sentir dos cosas que interferían mucho en el carácter propio de ambos. A Kurama lo mantenía indefenso, sin ninguna cosa de la cual aferrarse, muy distinto al control que siempre ejercía sobre todo, pero en manos de ella no le temía nada; para Ami Nekota era lo contrario, una chica como ella, algo tímida y carismática, era todo un episodio poder controlar algo por su cuenta y la exaltaba mucho más saber que sobre quien tenía derecho en ese momento era a Kurama, que infortunadamente buscaba su mirada, pero ella rehuía.

—Creo que no es más, me retiro —hablo por fin, con timidez, la muchacha. Se volteó y dio un par de pasos, que fueron retenidos por el tengu.

—Espera —dijo, interponiéndose en el camino de la muchacha—, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Yo no tengo nada que hacer y, pues, para agradecerte de verdad el gesto, quería invitarte a salir.

Kurama no dio crédito a sus propias palabras, habían salido tan rápido y le resulto tedioso darse cuenta que lo había hecho porque así se comportaba con todas las chicas, aparentemente amable y cariñoso. Ami por su parte se sintió desvanecer ante la pregunta, las piernas le temblaron y el corazón se le agito, no creía nada de lo que pasaba.

—aja —articulo al fin, con un poco de dificultad, pero lo hizo.

—Nos vemos entonces en el parque frente al cine que está a unas cuadras de mi apartamento ¿te parece? —pregunto él, algo indeciso sobre esta cita.

—Sí, perfecto, pero ¿Dónde vives?

"_Es cierto, nadie conoce mi casa más que Nanami" _

—Te puedes ir conmigo al salir, yo te llevo a tu casa, espero a que te arregles y salimos.

Se despidieron con una improvisada sonrisa y volvieron a sus actividades diarias. Cada uno con diferentes expectativas sobre el día que les esperaba, consiente, e inconscientemente, buscando algo más que una simple cita al final.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? ¿se merece el segundo capitulo? Claro que sí. Aquí os espero para el siguiente capi.**

**Aclaro que Kurama no es mi personaje favorito, si no que en el manga siempre me ha picado el bichito por verlo a él y a Nekota profundizando en su relación de "amistad" o como quieran verla.**

**Me despido de ustedes muy agradecida por haberse pasado a leer y pidiéndoles en ultima estancia que me dejen un review para motivarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Kurama-Kun! —Grito la niñita saliendo de la casa — ¡Estoy lista!

Aunque pocas veces le prestaba atención al atuendo de las chicas humanas, no pudo evitar darle su aprobación a la falda azul de jean con playera y sandalias rosas. Se veía mucho más dulce e inocente que de costumbre.

Ami Nekota sonreía tan abiertamente que podía jurar jamás haber sido tan feliz.

Kurama se mantuvo implausible mientras conducía, no quería hacer o decir otra estupidez como la de esa mañana. Pero pese a su disposición no tardó mucho en entablar una conversación con la muchacha.

—Sí, claro que me gustan —respondió la muchacha con un tono de voz calmado a la pregunta de sí le gustaban los parques de diversiones—. Antes solía venir mucho con mi madre y mis amigas, ahora con todo lo que debo hacer para el colegio poco tiempo me queda.

El tengu pudo distinguir el ligero brillo en sus ojos al admirar un pequeño parque, a no muchas cuadras de su casa, donde los árboles y los espacios abiertos estaban despoblados, dándole un aspecto melancólico, y extrañamente atractivo, al lugar.

Kurama estacionó de inmediato.

Al elegir el lugar al cual irían, había pensado en un parque de diversiones porque pronto encontrarían algo que hacer y la plática no sería muy profunda; le daría un buen día a la a chica y asunto arreglado. En cuanto vio aquel parque, la mirada ansiosa, casi infantil, de Nekota y la agraciada forma en que eso le enfermaba, no dudo en estacionarse y salir a caminar. No había paparazis ni fans y mucho menos yōkais que le impidiesen mostrarse en público, así que no había nada que temer, solo serían ellos dos.

Ami pronto se encontró a gusto, paseando al lado del tengu por la vereda medio desierta. No hablaban, pero era como si no lo necesitasen, su compañía reciproca era suficiente para aplacar las diferencias entre ambos. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, así que Ami tuvo la idea de hacer un picnic para tomar el té, Kurama agradeció estar cerca a su casa y en un parpadeo ya habían ido y venido con las cosas, tendiendo todo sobre una manta roja y blanca en medio de un pequeño campo custodiado por árboles que tenía como fondo un tranquilo lago y la vista periférica de la ciudad.

—Sabes Kurama-kun, este lugar es hermoso y tiene un vista espectacular —habló Ami entusiasmada, mordiendo de a poco un galleta de chocolate—. Me gusta esta rara tranquilidad.

—Tengo pocos días libres, la próxima vez también vendré aquí, es bastante tranquilo y no hay fans ni nada molestando —confeso pesarosamente el tengu, recostándose suavemente.

—A mí me parece que usted no quiere mucho a las chicas que compran sus discos —reprocho la menor, molesta por lo que su tono de vos pudo expresar—. Siempre les está huyendo, nunca se toma la molestia de comer lo que cocinan para usted, rechaza todo lo que le compran…

—Bueno…, pues… —Kurama quedo indiscutiblemente sin habla, no sabía que decirle, pues no podía insinuar que le molestaban o que no podía hacer ciertas cosas porque era un tengu de las montañas.

Ami volteó un poco molesta la mirada, el chico que una vez creyó su salvador y por ende su ídolo, era igual de idiota como los demás idols pop, y hombres, del mundo. Solo le interesaba el dinero que pudiera adquirir de las jóvenes fans que pudiesen comprar sus discos, le dio tanta rabia que no pudo esconder su deseo de llorar, dos hilos de lágrimas resbalaron por sus encendidas mejillas.

Escondió su rostro entre el pecho y las piernas dobladas.

Su acompañante solo se percató de que lloraba en el instante en que sus sentidos detectaron un ligero aroma a sal y agua. Primero le pareció ridícula esa actitud tan infantil, controlo sus ganas de echarse a reír solo porque eso la lastimaría más. En segundo plano, sintió pena por ella, y por él, al vivir engañada en una ilusión mediática. Tan idiota se sintió en ese momento que maquino una idea perfecta en tres segundos.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Kurama, sentándose a su lado mientras se acercaba a su oído—, es que si fuese especial con ellas no podría serlo contigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, complaciéndola como en la mañana, diciendo justo lo que ella subconscientemente esperaba. Él podía darse el lujo de decir que conocía muy bien a las humanas, pero no estaba a salvo de seguirles el juego, por lo menos no era capaz de negarse a complacer a Ami.

No pudo evitar, en ese momento, compararla con Nanami, quien era una mujer luchadora y sin necesidad de alguien que la protegiera, en cambio la pequeña niñita a su lado era tan inocente y frágil, necesitada de tanta comprensión. No supo en que momento la abrazó, pero pudo sentir las suaves lágrimas que antes bajaban por el rostro de Ami, mojando de a poco su pecho, contrastando bastante con el frágil calor de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Lo siento, es solo que hay cosas de mí que nadie debe saber y menos tú, si quieres estar a salvo —declaro sonriente Kurama, besando la cabeza de la rubiecita.

Ami abrazo fuertemente el torso del tengu, sustituyendo paulatinamente sus sollozos por risitas de felicidad.

Kurama aspiro el aroma de su acompañante con sutilidad, era casi embriagante, acogedor, cálido e invitador. Ami al parecer no estaba consciente de ello, de que a pesar de su figura frágil y menuda, tenía un atractivo mucho mayor, más adictivo, un aroma natural que hechizaba. Acogió con gusto la pequeña figura que se agarraba a él como si fuese un salvavidas, en un momento deseo no escapar nunca de allí.

—Eres tan lindo que se te perdona todo —Confeso Ami con alegría, soltándose del agarre del tengu.

A él no le gustó mucho esta acción evasiva. Pero se limitó a observar con calma la sonrisa abierta que le ofrecía Ami, era tan bonita.

Estiro su mano y tomo la cesta que descansaba junto a los restos de la pequeña cena, saco la botella de vino tinto y la destapó. No estaba seguro de si a Ami le gustaría el vino o si le agradaría la idea, pero sirvió rápidamente dos copas, ofreciéndole una. La primera reacción de ella fue de sorpresa, seguida de una aceptación gustosa, aunque no hubiese tomado una copa de vino jamás.

— ¡Salud! —dijeron ambos, imitando una de esas películas Estadounidenses que tantas veces habían visto.

El licor bajo despacio por la garganta de Kurama, apaciguando un poco la abochornadora efervescencia producida en su interior por el contacto directo con la humana, mientras que Ami, un poco insegura con el contenido de su copa, sintió la delicada textura del vino mientras daba un par de sorbos, para luego apreciar un extraño sabor y deseo en su boca.

Involuntariamente, Ami tuvo que reírse, le parecía tan extraño aquel día, casi como un sueño, se carcajeo con energías durante un rato, ante la atónito mirada de su compañero, quien luego, sin saber por qué, la secundo en las risas, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el mantel de gamuza en el que estaban sentados. Kurama no se reía por una razón concreta, era solo que esa risa alegre y desinhiba —poco conocida en la señorita presente— era verdaderamente contagiosa.

— ¡Por kami-sama! —Exclamo Ami, tratando de controlarse—, es todo como un buen sueño ¿estoy soñando, verdad? —pregunto apenada, mirándolo con una tímida fijeza que le devolvió un poco de su control sobre sí mismo al saberla tan inocente.

—Me haces gracia, claro que no es un sueño —aseguro Kurama, encerrando las blancas manos de Ami entre las suyas y comenzando a jugar tiernamente con sus dedos—. Los sueños son siempre efímeros y cortos, se suceden fácilmente, no podemos detenerlos y disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos buenos que nos brindan, van rápido, a la velocidad de la luz, en cambio aquí, y ahora, estamos viviendo de verdad por momentos, lenta y deliciosamente —pareció, por un segundo, que hablaba para sí mismo, mirando su reflejo en los ojos grises de su amiga—. Si uno pudiese vivir los sueños así, nunca despertaríamos, seriamos siempre una vaga estela de sueños enredados intrincadamente con la realidad.

—Eso sonó poético —confeso Ami maravillada, ocultando su sonrojo tras las manos, que había arrebatado sutilmente del agarre de Kurama.

—Es solo la verdad, mira lo que parece en verdad un sueño es la mañana de hoy. Tu y yo apenas como unos conocidos que se saludaban de vez en cuando, y sin saber nada del el otro, pero ahora estamos recostados bajo el atardecer hablando sobre los sueños.

La breve y sustanciosa explicación indujo una rara tensión desaprobatoria en la atmosfera. Todo se inició por el simple choque de miradas al Kurama levantar la vista luego de hablar, fue todo tan repentino y poco predecible que se miraron con una delicada complicidad para examinar el rostro del otro con detenimiento, no los apartaban más que un par de centímetros.

Esta barrera invisible, poco gruesa y tan tensa, fue rota prontamente por la mano del tengu, que se estiro a acariciar el los pómulos y mejillas de Ami, tocándolos delicadamente con la punta de los dedos hasta deslizarse a los finos y apetitosos labios de la muchacha. Fue un colapso, un momento decisivo, en el que Ami fijo su vista en un chico pelirrojo que la miraba diferente a como muchos la habían mirado, sus ojos, fijos en la yemas de sus dedos que recorrían el borde de su labio inferior, reflejaban un deseo candoroso, irrefrenable y fue ahí cuando la beso. Era un acto reflejo, involuntario, él no quería hacerlo, era una humana, pero una parte de él solo actuó y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Era el primer beso que Ami recibía de un chico, y no lo quiso cambiar por nada, pues lo primero que sintió fue una descarga de mariposas en su estómago, seguido de un reconfortante vacío. Los labios delicados y suaves de su compañero hacían que los suyos se movieran sin dificultad a un ritmo delicado, casi musical, induciendo poco a poco al rose de lenguas. Era el beso perfecto; tierno, de maneras suaves y sensuales, dando libre tránsito a las manos de ambos que se acariciaban tiernamente, disfrutando el tacto delicado de la piel.

Kurama pudo embriagarse de nuevo con el apetitoso aroma de Ami, mientras sus labios no podían resistir su nueva tentación, el dulce sabor de la piel de ella. Deslizó suavemente sus besos hasta la garganta, logrando sacarle un par de quejidos placenteros. Regreso de muevo por el rastro de saliva qua había dejado, anidándose de nuevo en la dulce boca que pronunciaba su nombre entrecortada debido a la intensidad de besos. El cuervo se detuvo un momento, queriendo escuchar aquello que Ami quería decir.

— ¿Tú me amas? Kurama —Pregunto intrigada, reflejando una profunda angustia en sus orbes grisáceos que disimulaban un par de lágrimas—. Es que yo lo hago con locura y no quisiera saber, mejor dicho sí quiero saber, si soy para ti una aventura o sí, por el contrario, me amas como yo a ti.

El tengu fue tomado por sorpresa, no tenía una idea clara de que quería. Simplemente en ese momento no quería estar lejos de ella, no soportaría la idea de que tenía que irse de allí, para él no representaba ya solo una humana, en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mundo, que giraba continuamente sobre la gravedad de una continua agitación en su pecho.

—No lo sé —le dijo con desesperación, dándole un corto beso en la boca—, pero ahora no puedo imaginarme la idea de que no estés aquí.

Aunque pareció desquiciado y fuera de sí al decirlo, la respuesta complació el corazón enamorado de la jovencita. Abalanzándose sobre Kurama, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, dejando un rosario de besos por su cuello. Cosa que hubiese prolongado por el resto de su cuerpo de no ser por el inoportuno sonido de un celular.

—Habla Ami Nekota —contesto apurada la chica—. Sí, madre…. Eh, lo siento, no lo sabía. No, claro que no. Está bien, nos vemos allá. Adiós.

La mirada melancólica de la muchacha asusto mucho a Kurama, que se había tumbado de nuevo sobre la manta para mirar el cielo casi estrellado, era una mirada de pesar, de decepción.

—Tengo que irme —soltó al fin, dejando una sonrisa para el final, como viéndole el lado bueno a la situación—. Mi madre quiere verme para preparar un par de cosas.

El tengu soporto la idea de no tenerla cerca, se guardó sus deseos insensatos de tirarla contra el piso y hacerla suya, no podía hacerle daño. Dentro de sí se debatía inútilmente por seguir sus claros principios de yōkai y, por el otro, deseaba no dejarla ir, no apartar sus labios de los suyos por mucho tiempo, no la quería lejos.

—Está bien —fue lo único que atino a decir, halándola hacía sí para besarla.

No quería soltarla, era suya, nadie se enteraría, por ahora solo eran ellos dos, en un parque, dejando aflorar sus deseos. Estaba deseoso de ella, de aspirar su aroma, de protegerla y de enjuagar sus lágrimas siempre que lo necesitara.

—Me tengo que ir —más que un aviso se trataba de una petición.

Kurama fue golpeado de repente por un pensamiento repentino que lo obligo a reflexionar ¿Qué pasaría con ellos mañana?

—Me voy, te quiero Kurama-kun.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, tenia previsto este final para hace mucho, pero he tenido problemas y me desentendí de fanfiction por cierto tiempo, así que espero les guste este final :3**

**Gracias a los que comentaron les envió un beso enorme.**

**Bye,**


End file.
